


A Pinch

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny throws a beach themed girls night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pinch

The evening had started with reluctant dancing to Beach Boys songs and margaritas with salt carefully smeared around the rims of the glasses.

Somewhere between four and _completely lost count_ drinks, Penny had dissolved into singing along to ‘Agadoo’ (it wasn’t playing) and pre-emptively dropping a pinch of salt on her tongue before downing what she’d dubbed a ‘shotarita’ (aka just the tequila part of the margarita served in a shot glass).

She looked at Amy, still wrapped in a beach towel and Bernadette, who after so many drinks looked like a mermaid. She wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
